The Lost Hope
by Dragonfly Hope
Summary: ON HOLD-At the age of 3, Ben Skywalker was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and believed dead. 20 years later, Luke and Mara, along with their 17 year old daughter, discover what really happened to Ben.
1. Lightsabers: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, then Chewbacca and Anakin Solo would not have died. I do, however, own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.  
  
A note of warning: I have not read the entire New Jedi Order Series. I am only in the middle of Force Heretic I: Remnant. So, any events that took place in those books will probably either not be mentioned and/or will not affect this story.   
  
Set 23 years after Ben Skywalker was born.  
  
Brief background Summary: The Yuuzhan Vong control the galaxy. They are erasing every last remnant of all the governments that came before it; the Empire and both the Old and New Republics. Even in these dark times, there is still hope. Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade-Skywalker, Leia Organa and Han Solo, Jaina and Jacen Solo, and many others are still fighting the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Summary: Ben Skywalker was kidnapped by the Yuuzhan Vong when he was three years old and is now believed to be long dead. Twenty years later, Luke and Mara, along with their seventeen year old daughter, Tess, are about to discover the truth about what really happened to Ben all those years ago.   
  
--------------------  
  
Two Jedi stand, facing each other, their unactivated lightsabers in their hands. They are staring into each other's eyes, as if searching for something, though they themselves do not know what.  
  
One looks rather young, a girl, barely seventeen. Her stormy grayish blue eyes are locked onto her opponent's calm, clear blue ones.   
  
The two opponents look like they are related, perhaps father and daughter. The girl's dirty blond hair, braided in several tight strands and pulled back at the nape of her neck, matches the man's in both color and texture, though his is streaked with gray.  
  
Her stance looks to be the same as the man's, like she learned it from a lifetime watching him and imitating how he acts. The way they hold themselves suggests a strange confidence of what is about to happen.  
  
The man seems to have a heavy weight upon his shoulders, as if many lives depend on his actions and decisions, and always have. His face has the look of old age, and wisdom, by the slight wrinkles on it. His eyes, though, hold a boyish twinkle in them that gives him a slightly youthful appearance. He seems to have been blessed by maturing gracefully.  
  
The girl, on the other hand, has a wistful, almost childish innocence about her. Her eyes also hold the same glint in them as in the man's, but less weighed down and more bright than his. Although she is young, only seventeen, she also seems to carry a burden, not as much as the man's but still giving her a tired and old aspect. She seems more confident than most her age would be; wise beyond her years.  
  
They stand, facing each other, eyes locked, lightsabers ready, though held loosely in their hands. And yet, there seems to be no hostility between them; just a cool calmness that contradicts what is about to take place.  
  
And anyone watching not familiar with the proceedings would have to wonder what is going to happen and why. 


	2. Lightsabers: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.  
  
Author's Note: I know these first few chapters have been short, but they will get longer. Although not until after chapter 4. Sorry, but I already have the first four chapters written, and they are all rather short. (And in this case, REALLY short.)  
  
--------------------  
  
Bowing thier heads slightly, the two Jedi activate their lightsabers.  
  
The man's lightsaber gives off a brilliant green luminance, casting a pale, green tint onto his face and hair. He holds it securely in both hands in front of him, ready.  
  
The girl's lightsaber gives off a violet light, contrasting with the man's green but also blending with it in a way never seen before. The light of her lightsaber twinkles in her eyes, turning stormy blue eyes into even stormier violet eyes, Though she holds the hilt loosly in her right hand, she is also tensed and ready for what is to happen.  
  
Their gazes stay locked. They both take a deep breath at the same time, clearing their minds of all thoughts except for the here and now. Both are calm and ready and relaxingly tensed for the battle ahead.  
  
Clearing his mind further, the man takes one sure step to his left. The girl also takes one step to her right, matching him.  
  
The two Jedi begin to slowly circle each other, clear blue eyes tinted green locked onto stormy violet eyes.  
  
He senses the girl's arm muscles tense, and the battle begins with the clash of brilliant green and violet lightsabers connecting with a flash of light. 


	3. Lightsabers: Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I really don't have an excuse. All I can say is that the two chapters that I had written did not quite fit after chapter two, so I had to write a different chapter three that continued with the lightsaber battle; the two that I had already written did not. Another thing, I have never written a lightsaber fight before, or any fight for that matter, so please be patient as I try to figure out how to do it. I am sorry in advance for how lame this fight might be. And again, I am sorry for the delay. So, 'nuff said. On with the story. Please review!   
  
--------------------  
  
A flash of light and a clash of sound as their battle begins.   
  
The girl swings her lightsaber in an arc, but the man steps to the right, letting it slide past him. She jabs the tip of the blade at him. He knocks it away with his blade. She lunges again. Again he steps away and intercepts her blows with his green blade.  
  
He doesn't attack; he lets her while he defends against her blows. This would normally aggravate most people, but she was not most people; she was a Jedi. And she does not seem bothered by his behavior at all. In fact, she seems to have been expecting this from this man.  
  
"Come on, attack already," The girl says, calmly, a glint in her stormy blue eyes.   
  
He gives a slight nod and swings his lightsaber at her. She blocks the blow, their blades clashing together. Before she has time to think, he swings his blade again, this time at her legs. She leaps into the air, flipping over the man to land, facing him, behind him.   
  
She starts to swing her lightsaber at him, but he parries it as he spins around. He thrusts the tip of his at her. She blocks it away and up, swinging her blade down at him. He ducks and blocks it with his blade.  
  
He lunges at her again, swinging his lightsaber in quick, jabbing blows, making it increasingly difficult for the girl to defend herself.  
  
Finally, he swings the blade in a wide arc, hard, and knocks the lightsaber out of the girl's hands. The blade deactivates before it clatters to the floor.  
  
The man deactivates his own lightsaber as the girl reaches down to picks up hers.  
  
Sweat is poring down the girl's forehead and neck, but, oddly enough, the man doesn't seem to be sweating at all.  
  
"You're getting better," the man says with a smile and a nod.  
  
"I guess," the girl smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"Well, come on, it's about dinner time and I think you need to take a shower," the man says, walking to the door of the room they are in.  
  
The girl follows, giving the man a slight, playful punch in the shoulder.   
  
"Good, I'm starving," she replies as he chuckles to himself. 


End file.
